


Good Night, Nix

by mols



Series: Winnix Oneshots [5]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Domestic Fluff, First Time, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 04:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8608192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mols/pseuds/mols
Summary: Just my first drabble about Winnix, betad by my darling Jess <3 Aka: Dick and Nix on bed, where Dick teases Nix before falling asleep.





	

Dick slid his fingertips around Nix’s abdomen. They were running from Nix’s cheeks to his chin along his neck and stopped right before his stomach at his chest.  
  
Both of them were naked and sweaty because of their big night, which they had some minutes ago. So Nix was sleepy and Dick, a bit like that too; at the same time, the redhead felt like in a kind of drunk, light-hearted mood as well.  
  
When Nix dropped his eyes to the redhead’s fingertips in his belly button, though, Dick chuckled. The tickling made Nix do the same.  
  
“What are you doing?” Nix said lazily, with an as well as lazy smirk, cutting shortly the corner of his lips.  
  
Dick didn’t answer as he crawled over the bed, still onto Nix's body. Then he leaned down his chest onto Nix’s stomach and kissed that smoothly, mouthing a nipple slow and softly. The other one, then, just let slip a surprised and amused chuckle and a sigh:  
  
“What the hell are you tryin’ to do with me, Dick?”  
  
Once more, the redhead didn’t answer. Meanwhile he raised up his body, pulling up the coverts over their bare chests.

Nix turned his head to him, his eyes flickering. What was all that about?  
  
“So…that’s kind of a puzzle or…” Dick interrompted him by putting a finger on Lew’s lips and then he wrapped his arms around the brunette.  
  
“Shh…just close your eyes”

Nix cocked his eyebrows, but did as Dick wished. Suddenly, then, warmth took over his surroundings and a couple of lips wet his own with a cool saliva but warming breath.

“Good Night, Nix” Dick whispered.  
  
At that time, Nix didn’t try to speak. The warm feeling was almost burning, but it was wet and soft too, much better than to lose time with words.


End file.
